For the Love of Earth and the Universe
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A HyperSpeed GranDoll fanfic


For the Love of Earth and the Universe  
  
Note: This is my first ever "HyperSpeed GranDoll" fan-fiction. This story takes place shortly after the events that occurred in the third and final episode, where Segil was supposedly destroyed.  
  
== Prologue ==  
  
Gleaming brightly in her Gran Armor, Hikaru heard the voice of the Gran Knight, whose spirit was in charge of granting her magnificent powers. He had asked her about Segil and her beloved that had supposedly perished in the brilliant flash of fire and light after their battle cruiser exploded. She replied to him that she thought Segil was not dead, but her beloved shielded her from the massive blast. She had probably been sent back to Japan safely. She had a feeling about it deep within her heart. But she knew Segil would be terribly upset once she realized her beloved was dead. However, in time Segil would be able to live normally after she had mourned for her love and mentor. It would be difficult, but Hikaru would see to it that Segil remained happy.  
Hikaru's father and mother had been observing her from space, as well as her good friend Haruna and Senior. Hikaru was deeply in love with Senior and wondered if he felt the same way too. He couldn't bring himself to say the three words that he had held back for such a long time. "Hikaru, I l-l-l-l...", he stuttered. "Say it Senior. It's much easier to get your feelings out in the open.", Hikaru said, grinning brilliantly. "I love you, Hikaru !", Senior shouted. Hikaru's mouth dropped and she suddenly froze, unable to speak. Senior took Hikaru by the shoulders, lightly shaking her. "Hikaru ? Hikaru ! Was it something I said ? Well, what do you know, she's passed out.", Senior said holding Hikaru's limp body in his arms. She had a blissful expression upon her face and sighed contently as Senior held her close. "I appreciate this grand reunion here in outer space, but can't we return to Japan ? I'd like to have my feet back on solid ground, you know.", Haruna said, arms akimbo. "Good point. Let's go back home .", Hikaru's father said. They all turned on their rocket-boosters and flew back into Earth's atmosphere. It was a long flight, but it was worth it just to see the expressions on people's faces when they saw the mysterious "space people" arrive from the sky.  
  
Meanwhile on Follower's Battle-Cruiser "Tainted Blood"...  
  
"I can't stand it ! I won't allow it ! How could the Royal Council be so ignorant ? Look at Sheena ! She has absolutely no business being a Crown Princess of our world ! She is a moron !", Follower said. "Brother, please don't be so rash. Sheena has a heart of gold...Which is more than you'll ever have.", Faulk said. "What was that you said, little brother ?!", Follower bellowed, grasping his younger brother by the collar and wringing his neck. Faulk tried to breathe but found it difficult since Follower was constricting his airway passage. He tried to speak, but couldn't. He wanted to apologize, but he meant what he had said about Sheena. Sheena had much compassion in her heart, and loved everyone and everything equally. Earthly biases and stigmas had not tainted her heart. Somehow she had remained impenetrable to their influence. "You were always the weak-link in our royal line, Faulk. Mother should have never named me Follower. My name should have been "Leader", for that was always what I have wanted to do. It is my ultimate destiny to lead. And it is your destiny to perish at my hand. Without your constant whining and complaining, I won't have to listen to your babbling any longer !", Follower said. Faulk tried to speak again, but began to choke. He felt Follower's grasp around his neck become tighter until his neck snapped. Faulk's body slumped in Follower's powerful arm. He was dead. He dropped Faulk's lifeless corpse to the floor. He called on his assistance. "Take care of this rubbish. Remember, this same fate will befall you if you disobey me.", he said, sneering evilly. The assistants quickly disposed of the body by sending it out of an airlock, where it quickly disintegrated in outer space. Follower laughed maniacally. "Soon my reign will come to pass. I will find the Crown Princess...And I will destroy her.", he said, as his heartless laugh echoed throughout the universe. None could stop him for fear they would certainly suffer the same horrid fate as Faulk did. They could only hope that Princess Sheena would save them all from being slaves to Follower's evil will.  
  
Chapter 1—Segil's Spirit is Soothed  
  
Segil was found in a grassy mead not too far from Hikaru's house. She had questioned what had happened and why everyone was dressed in such alien garb. Each member of Hikaru's family explained what had come to pass. Segil already had a sinking feeling that her love and mentor had taken the force of the blast for her. But his spirit would never leave her side. She cried for a while, and Hikaru held her close in a gentle embrace. "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too, because I feel responsible.", Hikaru said, crying a little herself. "Don't feel that way, Hikaru. It was simply meant to be. I'm just glad that no one else was harmed.", Segil said, lightly kissing Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru couldn't help but blush at this gentle gesture of friendship and unconditional love. The two girls became like sisters. They were two sides of the same coin. It was very possible that before the fire on Gran during the war that they were sisters but they didn't know. And, to be honest, it really didn't matter.  
Spring was in the air in Hikaru's high school. Guys and girls were starting to date one another, and some vicious love-triangles had even begun. Some students couldn't believe that Senior was dating Hikaru but Hikaru thought she was the luckiest girl in school to be dating such an icon. Senior was a prince, and always treated her like a princess. The two were such a cute couple that many of the students wondered why the two hadn't hooked up to start with when Hikaru started admitting she had a crush on the all-star track athlete. Haruna teased her constantly about it, asking her questions about what they did on their dates. Haruna had a boyfriend of her own, named Ibiki. They had been going out for 7 months now. Segil, despite her tough warrior appearance, inside she felt like she had been left out. Memories of her mentor came back to her, causing her to be slightly sad. But, being with Haruna, Hikaru, Ibiki and Senior took her mind off loneliness. On Gran, she didn't have many friends, except for her love, but on Earth she was very popular, and very loved by Hikaru.  
After another day of school had come to an end and Haruna wanted to enjoy the rides at the local amusement park. Hikaru had no disagreements, and neither did the others, so they paid their way in and had a grand time riding the roller coasters, bumper cars, log flumes and more. The last ride of the day was Hikaru's favorite, called The Spider. Suddenly, a rather handsome young boy was squished right next to Segil in her seat. Hikaru grinned and nudged her in the ribcage. "Check it out, Segil...You have a very cute boy sitting next to you ! This must be your lucky day !", she whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone else to hear. Haruna groaned, placing her hand over her eyes in embarrassment. "Sometimes she can be so overly excited.", Ibiki stated, which caused Haruna to break forth in a fit of giggles. Then it was his turn to blush and shield his face from the curious onlookers. Segil turned to the young stranger. He had dark blue hair and deep purple eyes. "Greetings. I'm Segil.", Segil said, bearing a smile upon her lovely face. "A pleasure to meet you, Segil. I'm Tomoyo.", Tomoyo said, bowing politely. They began to talk, and Segil felt a warmth inside of her heart that she had only felt around Hikaru. She knew that she was becoming infatuated with this stranger she hardly knew. But, it was such a nice feeling that nothing else mattered. She soon discovered that he attended the same high school that Hikaru, Haruna, Senior, and Ibiki did. Indeed, as Hikaru had said, this was her lucky day.  
  
Chapter 2—The Dreadful Shared Vision  
  
Deep in delta sleep, Hikaru and Segil snuggled close together in a tender embrace. It was a very quiet night...One of heavenly sleep until a most disturbing vision came to the both of them. They saw the face of a Gran Knight with hideous, soulless eyes looming above them in the darkness. He laughed maniacally as he held his massive sword over their heads. Without saying a word, he raised the blade and brought it down upon them. In a blinding flash of silver and the coat of crimson blood, they awakened at the same time with a scream of terror. "We had the same dream.", Segil said, solemnly. "It was terrible. Those dark eyes of his, emotionless and cold...", Hikaru said, shivering as she rested her head upon Segil's chest. "I know who that Knight was. I have a feeling he has a vendetta against you...", Segil said. Hikaru was shocked. "Why would someone want to destroy me ?", Hikaru said, whimpering a little. Segil stroked Hikaru's silken pink hair. "I do not know, my friend, but we mustn't think too much upon this shared nightmare. For after all, it was only a nightmare. Let's go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.", Segil said, holding Hikaru close to the warmth of her frame. Hikaru went back to sleep while Segil caressed her hair. She knew who that Prince was. It was Follower, who was insanely jealous of the Royal Line. Somehow, Segil couldn't just fall back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. The monstrous nightmare kept her awake all night. For some reason, she couldn't calm her anxious heart. She had a creeping feeling that Follower would soon be after Hikaru. But, no matter what the cost, she would protect her, as well as the spirit of the Gran Armor.  
  
Chapter 3—Villains Never Prosper  
  
It was the last week of school and Japanese students were filled with stress and exhaustion from sleepless nights of study. Much to everyone's surprise, including her own, Hikaru did exceptionally well with her final exams. After everything was said and done, Haruna and Ibiki asked Segil, Tomoyo, Hikaru and Senior to join them in a friendly game of basketball. What they didn't realize was the fact that Follower's henchmen were watching them. Follower happened to be among them, preparing to surround the group and separate the Crown Princess from her friends.  
Follower ordered his lackeys to attack the Crown Princess' comrades, which they did without harming them. He caught Hikaru around the waist and transported her to his battle cruiser Tainted Blood. "Who are you ? What is the meaning of this ?", Hikaru said, struggling. "I am the one who wants to destroy you. Once you're out of picture, then I will finally have my rightful place in the throne !", Follower guffawed, throwing her to the chromium ground of the ship. Hikaru slid across the floor and hit the wall harshly. Hikaru was able to get back up on her feet. "You'll have to do better than that. Gran CHANGE !", Hikaru yelled as she transformed into her Gran Armor. Follower growled and charged at her with his oversized sword, hacking and slashing her with it. He managed to cut her midsection, causing her to bleed a little. "How dare you. You should feel ashamed for harming a woman.", Hikaru said, raising her arms to blast him. The blast pushed him back. "You are less than a woman. You are a worthless pawn, offal, a carcass without a brain.", Follower said, pummeling her into the ground. Hikaru kicked him in the stomach and blasted him with a brilliant ray of light. "Auuuuggggh ! ", he roared, being knocked to the cold, metal floor again. He had dropped his sword after being knocked down, almost unable to get back up to his feet. Before he could, using telekinesis, she sent the silver blade through Follower's heart. "It...can't be ! I misjudged you. To think someone with so little of a brain could...defeat me.", Follower said, slumping to the ground, face first. The dark blood pooled around him. Suddenly, the Tainted Blood began to shake, shiver, and spark. "It is now my cue to leave. This vessel, just like its creator is no longer stable.", Hikaru said, breaking through the hull of the ship with her heavy-plated armor and jet boots. She sped away from the ship and felt the impact of the blast that followed.  
  
== Epilogue ==  
  
When Hikaru returned in her armor, she still had blood upon her hands. But it had now dried. Senior was the first to approach her, kissing her passionately. "I knew you would be able to defeat that mad Knight. I have no doubt that you are the rightful heir to the throne, Princess.", he said, hugging her tightly around the waist. Hikaru's eyes were damped with joyful tears. She kissed him in return, squeezing him as well. Haruna slapped her upon the back. "You did it ! You go girl !", she exclaimed, jumping up and down. Hikaru blushed, placing her hand behind her head and sweat-dropping. "I did, didn't I. I did it for Gran, but most of all, I did it for all of you. There's no telling what that maniac would've done if he became the ruler of Gran.", Hikaru said. "That is true, my sister. Some day we can return to Gran, but we are still protectors of this world and this universe.", Segil said, wisely, smiling brightly. "That's my bold, brilliant Segil !", Tomoyo said, softly pecking her cheek, which make her blush lightly. It was a cozy, lovely picture, all of them together, mother and father cheering, friends admiring their "saviors". The Gran Knights would always be protectors of the universe for time immemorial.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt May 3, 2002 


End file.
